


Just One Touch

by Trashtasticweeb



Category: dekumight - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dekumight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtasticweeb/pseuds/Trashtasticweeb
Summary: EagernessThe emotion filled my body up like an over stretched balloon ready to explode, knowing I’d be able to touch All Might again.Not only that but help him.Desire to help and touch my idol.Heat again rose up my face like a tsunami.“I can help him”
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Kudos: 13





	Just One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited yet! Any suggestions appreciated. Hope yall like the start to this amazing adventure with Izuku being 18!!!!  
> Also when I get to Nsfw parts I will warn you guys OBVIOUSLY<3

“Breaking news”  
Flashes across the flat screen in bright angry letters cutting out my Favorite superhero’s podcast, Immediately causing a huge amount of rapid fire anxiously driven thoughts to attack my naturally calm demeanor replacing me with a very scared Izuku, I slowly set my phone down realizing what my quirkless eyes were seeing , A live battle of All might and All for one. Before my delicate brain’s eyes could adjust my body stands, feeling the room spinning I immediately grab my camera gear and hero notebook,  
Kacchan thinks I’m truly a nerd, a deku, all because I am Quirkless.  
I won’t stop until I’m a superhero, screw Kacchan….

Bolting out the door, in one minute flat I run heading towards the chaos .  
My legs hurt, but I keep sprinting and suddenly I see the unfortunate events rolling out to me like a waiter putting down a Silver platter made of Chaos.  
I come to a halt with a parade of people with with worried looks on their faces, pointing and talking about the events unfolding right before their eyes, A different scene unfolded right before my eyes.  
Pummeling towards the parade of people and I, my arms come to an “x” to shield my face from the debri, I slowly look up and see All might o the ground and a hole in his side with villain all for one ripping his fist away in a sharp pull.  
Blood, so much ...Blood.  
I have to do something.  
I HAVE TO  
I close my eyes tight to only open them to a new world of vivid colors,I look towards all might and see purple spots in the shape of organs,electricity ran through them like a pulse.  
My training, has never prepared me for this moment.  
Who knew I had a healing quirk? From a distance?!  
Immediately a pink glow radiated through my body and I instantly knew I needed to find a way to all might, My idol ...My crush . I waited for the perfect distraction. My training taught us not to be reckless , my wish for a distraction came true at that very moment,Gran torino.  
The man who used his lungs to propel him.  
He propelled All for one out of the way.  
My feet moved before my brain could process, tears blurred my vision. All might had blood running down his chin and he looked up at me tired .  
Stunned at what I’ve done , it takes me a minute to register what I need to do next. I’ve never used my quirk, but here goes my first shot.  
I buckle to my knees and bring my hands to the scar and start releasing pink energy into the wound, unsure of what would happen to my own body.  
Hot tears ran down my face as I watched some of the purple fade away.  
Frustrated I yell “ I’ve never used my quirk before , I NEED paramedics!” the shock on All might’s face was evident but the smile never faded.  
Knowing the man's life was on the line as paramedics rushed him onto a helicopter to lift him to the nearest hospital,they kept me on board,  
As soon as it was announced that All might was stabilized,  
My vision grew hazy and turned to black.  
\------------------------------------------------  
I wake to a hospital monitor beating, my mother sat at the edge of the bed “m-mom?”  
She says “ hi sweetie, you knocked out have been out for three days…”  
Inko his mother engulfed him tears falling onto his shoulder. “ You’re a hero Midoriya!” shock came to my face , my mother has never believed in me before, let alone did I think she would ever make such a statement.  
“Wha-?” is the only word I can mutter,  
She gives me a magazine with a tear stained face and smiles a big smile and says “ you did it Izuku.”  
The picture on the front magazine was of me standing in front of all might making his two damaged organs glow a pink glow ultimately slowing down the bleeding.  
I feel myself pale, I-....  
I saved my hero,  
Just then a knock landed on the door and my mother walks up and lets them in.  
Sir nighteye!?  
Red hot flames of embarrassment licked up my face, leaving me breathless,  
“Sir nighteye!?”  
He nods “Izuku Midoriya, you’ve done the world a great service today, by saving the pillar of peace, although he’s left without a lung and stomach you ultimately saved his life. We would like you to join UA college for Free.”  
The word free echoed in his mind, his mother put her hands to her mouth thankful her son is able to finally be a superhero.  
“ Thank You sir Nighteye! I will gladly accept that offer!”  
Sir nighteye gives a glare  
“ you need to focus on healing first, and pass the entrance exam, no pressure, were giving you a 15 point bonus for saving all might with your quirk, although it is illegal to use a quirk without knowing how to properly use it.”  
I look down, to my blanket and remember “All Might” I suddenly bolt my head up and ask “ where’s All might”  
Without looking at me,  
He mumbles “ He’s in a coma “ my hand comes to my face and a gasp comes out .  
I ask “ will he make it ?”  
Sir nighteye grimaces and states “ He’s in bad condition but he’s making improvement but we don’t know if he’ll make it out of the coma”  
Sir nighteye then pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs “ I also came here to tell you recovery girl needs your assistance in hopes of speeding up All mights recovery”  
I sit up my body feeling at the brink of death itself from using my quirk like that for the first time , 

Eagerness  
The emotion filled my body up like an over stretched balloon ready to explode, knowing I’d be able to touch All Might again.  
Not only that but help him.  
Desire to help and touch my idol.  
Heat again rose up my face like a tsunami.  
“I can help him”  
I swing my legs over the side of my bed and look to my mother and the unwelcomed nurse that intruded this conversation, the nurse says “ You need to bring your I.V with you, as you were out for a few days. We’d also prefer if you went to All might in proper attire and in a wheelchair to further ensure your safety, we don’t need another concussion.”  
I nod and wait as another nurse followed suit with a wheelchair.  
Sir nighteye and the nurses make their way forward down the hall of the I.C.U. ad we stop at a room, room A137.  
Recovery girl opens the door and squeaks when she sees me and says “ are you ready, young Midoriya? Do you know anything about your quirk?” we make our way inside the small room I stutter out “ that was my first time using that quirk…. Up until now it was believed that I was quirkless.” A shocked gasp leaves her mouth “You can’t be serious? The amount of healing you did on this man was equivalent to my healing power at its strongest…. Maybe watch as I perform mine on All might and maybe you can trigger it again by watching how I trigger mine?”  
I nod, “ let’s try that “ giving my best smile and trying not to fanboy really hard, I’m surrounded by THREE heroes.  
Instead of letting my fanboy thoughts take over , I focus on how recovery girl is healing All might .  
I can’t help but start to notice the aura’s changing leaving me with some sort of x ray vision of All mights injuries and procedures that saved him.  
I make my way to All might and place my hand above the bandage and my arms begin glowing a neon pink. Images of what happened start flashing through my mind like a flip book in gray…..  
The purple color of the organs started turning blue until All mights beautiful blue eyes finally shone through.  
Sir nighteye inevitably a mood killer, speaks with All might as my hands gently leave my idols torso.  
My blush is very evident as I look down while listening to the conversation of Sir Nighteye saying “ You can’t keep doing this , you’re going to die .”  
All might looked down guiltily ,  
“ At least I will die protecting those I love”  
Sir Nighteye face palms and walks out upset ,  
I look up at All might and say, “ is it true?”  
And All might looks at me with a new profound sadness in his eyes and says “ If the man saw it, it’s most likely true, my boy.”  
Tears well up in my eyes and I laugh and say “ Well we’ll just have to Twist future then?!”  
Looking up to me giving me a famous busted up and a thumbs up “ Good idea, My boy!”  
All might brings his hand to his chin and asks, “what’s your name by the way? I want to thank my own hero formally.”  
“ My n-name is M-Midoriya Izuku!”

My face flushed red as the superhero brings his hand forward grabs my hand, looks me in the eye with an intense stare, and says “ T-thank you for being as brave as you were , Izuku. I look forward to seeing you in UA.”

I nod and blush even more and blurt out “ N-no thank you for protecting us and doing such amazing things for the world, you really handed it to all for one !” the word vomit makes me gasp at my sudden outburst and clamp my mouth shut. All might studies me as a deep laugh rumbles through the pillar of peace. 

Sir nighteye is again standing at the door, and shoes me and the other two nurses out the room . 

I am soon being brought to the other room to soon see All might limping off past my door and a sir nighteye yelling “ I will no longer help you if you leave this hospital All might !” and soon sir nighteye comes to a halt in the hallway and just walks back giving up on the overly confident man he looks towards Izuku and then looks away.  
Izuku then hears a whisper “ I can’t believe he chose him to be his successor.”  
Sir Nighteye storms off…  
I look to the tv and see they are talking about the devastating fight that took place 3 days prior.  
Reporting on me as “ The pillar of peace’s anonymous hero”  
My mother and I smile at each other and she states “ That’s quite the compliment for you Izuku, we all know how much you Love all might!”  
Little did I know,  
I was deeper in love than obsession.  
But I didn’t want to admit that.  
So I smile at my mother and say “ yeah” and scratch the back of my head while I blush.

\-----------------------------------------  
The next day  
I’m being discharged ! I’m about ready to bolt I need to study for this entrance exam! The nurse starts unhooking my I.V and slowly takes out the needle, and bandages my hand up and gives us our discharge instructions and waves us goodbye. 

We walk down the hall passed All mights now emptied room.  
A chill followed by a blush ran up my back leaving this heated feeling on my face.  
Keeping my eyes set on the elevator, I say “Mom can you believe they’re finally letting me do entrance exams!”  
She looks at me and says “ Izuku…. No I didn’t believe in you before but I believe in you now!”  
I smiled at my mom and say “I told you so!”  
My own confidence comes to an end hearing my own friends words blaring in my head,  
“ You will never become a hero! You’re a deku!”  
A hard grimace replaces my very contagious smile.  
My mother gives me a questionable look until the elevators abruptly saving me from a very unwanted conversation.  
The car ride was an awkward one as my mother stammered out questions about my newly found out quirk.  
She asked me how it worked and a hand flew to her face and let out a surprised gasp.  
“You got to touch all might!?”  
I nod as my mother parks at my apartment , a hot blush rode up my face .  
“Hun, I think it’s time to tell you… I- I know you’re gay… But be careful he’s a superhero, I don’t want my little Izuku getting hurt.”  
Great even my own mother knows me better than myself.  
I stutter “B-but-” and she cuts me off, and states “ you have my respect and permission to act on your feelings,I will always love you”  
She ruffles my hair and I mutter to myself and say “Thanks…” and bolt to my apartment and hurriedly grab my mail and get inside “Nothing from UA just yet” I face palm knowing how stupid that was… Of course it wouldn’t be here just yet.  
I flop down on the couch face against the cushions and mumble“I met All Might.”

Two Weeks Later  
I check the mail and grab a pod and press the button in the middle of All Might himself coming through to give me through to finally say”It is fine now, I am here!” “ You have been invited to join us at UA! Welcome to UA!”  
A gasp leaves my mouth agape, and I start doing a happy dance, then it comes to a halt when All might then states “ I’m also assigned to be your personal trainer. We start tonight at 7pm at dagobah beach”  
Panic rushes through my body and I bolt back inside and start packing my notes,phone,camera, and putting on my All might gym shorts and shirt.  
It’s only 5:00pm I sit down on the couch and reach for my remote and *Knock * *Knock*  
I didn’t invite anyone over? I moved slowly to the doors peephole and see All might standing there. IT”S NOT 7PM YET?! I panic and say “C-coming!” I open the door to be greeted by All Mights confident smile… I’m screwed because I’m gonna end up doing something stupid infront of my Idol/Crush. “Hello my boy!” All the sudden steam rolls off the man and blood starts spewing from his mouth and he becomes a scrawny but still equally as beautiful man. All might falls to the ground, again my actions react faster than I can process and catch All might , adrenaline coursing through my veins causing me to see his organs and I notice nothing out of the ordinary from the surgeries. The man shakily grabs his inhaler, and croaks “Inside my b-*cough*boy” I don’t hesitate and lift him bridal style through the doors of my apartment. I sit him on the couch and ask “ H-how?”  
He then explains his quirk, and what it does to his newly damaged body.  
I nod and then ask “ How are we supposed to train since you exerted yourself?”  
All might looks him in the eye and says “ doubting me boy?” a dangerous glint in it that tells my body get ready to be pushed to the limits! “ Never sir! Let’s do this!” and then All might says “ You can call me Yagi Toshinori”


End file.
